You Know That Feeling?
by Laura Lu
Summary: (Placed Directly After The Escape) Max reunites with her surviving family after the escape to stay together. MZ
1. Out::

Writer: MaxCat452  
  
IM: DarkAngel61689@aol.com   
  
Authors Note: First Chapter up R&R and sorry for it being short  
and any misspelled words or bad grammar but I'm a 13 year old in homeschool  
and trying hard as I possibly can. Other bad grammar might be on purpose because  
they are *little* kids from manticore and they aren't even suppose to talk out of order.  
  
Second Note: 12/1/02: Oh sweet lollipop, I just re-read this chapter and the spelling and  
grammar was so messed up that I just about died from my own laughing and embarrassment.   
I guess this is what I get for not proof reading or at least running it through spell check  
before posting it. Well, for your pleasure I have ran it through spelling and I just proof read  
it. Since its 5:00 In the morning and I am in a zombie-like state due to lack of sleep, their is  
probably still zillions of grammar mistakes. Oh, well.   
  
Disclaimer: Does it really matter anymore? Even if you did attempt to   
sue me, all you'd get is a piece of bubble gum that has been in my pocket from  
Halloween before last. Wait, I stole that from my cousin, nevermind.   
  
*Chapter 1: Out*  
  
  
Young Max waited quietly under the ice. The freezing water around her  
had a tint of red, she had cuts all over legs that bled slowly. The  
ice around her was becoming harder again, like it was before she fell   
in, and she was out of oxygen. She had know idea how she managed to   
cling to life, she was taught to hold her breathe, just not nearly this  
long. Pain reached all over her body and into the wounds, from taser  
guns, window glass cuts, and just the cold itself.  
  
Her body seemed to shut down, but she could still see, listen, and   
remember the terror above. She tried to shut her stinging eyes tight   
as she silently cried. It got quieter and finally the yelling and   
alarms quieted to a stop. As the pain became unbearable she slowly  
moved, her fingers and toes first to test if her bones   
were still capable of moving and hadn't froze solid.  
  
Max shifted her arms and raised them to the icy ceiling. Her face,   
blue, and her eyes terrified, opened when she started breathing again,   
somehow. She pushed her legs hard off her current position. Then she   
used her remaining strength to push her fist through the ice and pull  
herself up. She coughed and choked as the water spilled out of her   
lungs and was replaced by sweet oxygen. Her fist bled at the knuckles  
and it felt completely numb. She laid her head on the blanket of snow,  
resting and regaining her energy.  
  
~~~  
  
Less than 10 minutes later she was up again, her head ached as she scanned  
the terra for the enemy. Nothing.  
  
Carelessly she climbed to her feet and started to cry. She turned around and  
looked back to manticore, then to the forest. Max didn't care anymore,  
but she still had the urge to run far away. Everything was mysteriously quiet,  
like a ghost town. All she could think about was death. That's what the air smelled like,  
that's what the land looked like, and that's what the thick air she breathed tasted like.  
  
Like the child little Max was, she cried and ran through the forest.   
She didn't stop for a breath or to rest her bare feet. Her gown was soaked in freezing water,  
which made it even heavier. Still she carried on through the thick forests, crying more   
softly.  
  
A tree log covered in ice caused her to slip and she ran straight into a tree.  
Snow fell all over her and she gasped, and growled at the accident.   
Now very frustrated, tired and in pain she crawled out of the snow and started to go around a  
corner when a hand from out of nowhere grabbed her arm.  
  
That really scared her. She jumped a mile high and nearly screamed but covered her mouth  
quickly. "Max." The bloody and broken figure of her brother said quietly.  
  
"Zack!" Max squealed, as her eyes widened, "I thought." She stopped and instantly hugged  
him. Normally he'd deny but he allowed her to, especially after the big event, he thought he  
would never see her again.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Max said after pulling away from the warmth of the hug.  
  
"Maxie, I don't know if I can." He paused and shamefully looked down to the ground.  
  
"No. I won't let you tell me that. I climbed out of the ice where I somehow rebooted and then  
managed to run all the way here! Zack you have to make it! I need your help, big brother."  
Max cried.  
  
Zack still looked to the ground. His appearance hurt as bad as it looked.   
He was bleeding badly, all over his arms, legs and face. He had cuts on his face  
that throbbed in pain. Max could obviously see he was in deep, deep pain.  
  
"No Zack you look down to no one," she paused, lifting his chin up to her eyes.  
  
"I'll carry you then," Max continued, putting an arm around his stomach, attempting to aid  
his walking, like a third leg.  
  
"Maxie, please." Zack tried. "It would be smart if you would just leave me here and run  
yourself."  
  
Max glared at him then, gripped Zack tighter," I won't let go of you, no matter what."   
  
Zack at into her beautiful brown eyes. They were filled with hope along with the idea of  
being plain stubborn. He knew she wouldn't stop.  
  
" Fine...But promise me as soon as danger comes around you'll run and not look back."  
Max blankly just started to walk on, not answering.  
  
~~~  
  
Max and Zack limped in the bushes, stumbling helplessly every once in awhile, by the streets  
for hours. "You were crying." Zack reminded her as the walked.  
  
"Yes." Max agreed, biting her lip.  
  
"I haven't heard you cry in a long time."   
  
"Since about three or four years ago when Lydecker yelled at me for disobeying him and I  
fought with him. I was right but he tried to get away with it. He yelled at me more and I  
started to cry." Max said, remembering what happened almost laughing at what happened  
after Lydecker realized he was wrong.  
  
"We're away from them now. Hopefully no more Lydecker or TAC leaders. At least for a  
long while." Zack smiled. It was quick but it was still a smile.  
  
"I like that." Max said smiling happily.   
They kept walking, for about 30 minutes.  
  
The silence stopped when fingers, not belonging to either of them, tapped Max's shoulder  
from behind. 


	2. Forest's Heart::

Author's Note: I rewrote the first chapter's and rechecked my spelling,  
They're still might be an error. Sorry to make you guys wait. Sorry  
about my short chapters, that's because I write my fics around 1:00  
to 4:00 in the morning, I know it bugs my mom crazy lol. Oh and  
Thank all of you guys for my reviews! You guys are the best.  
  
Second Note: 12/1/02- Yikes! I went over my last chapter and now I'm going to re-edit this  
chapter. I can't believe how sucky my spelling and grammar where and probably still is!!  
Bare with me people It may suck but, I'm doing my best!  
  
Pairings: I don't know yet. Most likely Zack but I don't know still.  
Logan isn't in this fic.   
  
*Email Me*  
  
*Chapter 2: Forest's Heart*  
  
  
Max nearly screeched but again covered her mouth and controlled herself.  
They both made a hasty turn to look upon the face of the stranger.   
Luckily relief danced across their frightened faces.  
  
"Hold up!" Zane said taking a step back to calm them.  
  
"Zane!" Max yelled grasping him into a tight hug. Zane realized Max was  
in bad shape and was also falling over, quickly, he pulled her back up.  
  
"Maxie, now is not the time to be taking a rest." Zane informed her, meaning  
to be a bit comical to brighten their moods but still taken seriously.  
  
"Sorry, just a little dizzy. And maybe tired." She said standing on her own  
again.  
  
"Max your eyes are bloodshot and Zack, you look terrible...and both of   
you are kinda...blue." Zane said looking at Zack and Max.  
  
"We knew that much." Zack said, irritated.  
  
"Have you seen the others?" Max asked anxiously, ignoring her other brothers.  
  
"That's what I ment to tell you, a lot of us managed to regroup without notice.  
The others are in a cabin several miles up the road and down into the heart  
of the forest. I left them to look for more of us." Zane answered reassuringly  
to his weak comrades.  
  
"Well lead us there." Zack said breaking the silence that formed after  
Zane's answer.  
  
"Yes. Follow me." Zane led them through the bushy forest shrubs that   
grew close to the road.  
~  
  
  
~   
After about three hours that seemed like forever, they reached Zane's   
stopping point.  
  
"Okay, now from this point of the road all we need to do is head straight  
into the forest around some fallen tree logs and a few bushes, then   
we're safe, at least for now." Zane said sighing.  
  
"How do you know this is the right place?" Max asked with childish   
curiosity.  
  
"Because Max, look." Zane pointed to a small stick figure of a happy   
face with rocks dotting the eyes.  
  
"Impressive." Zack stated sarcastically.  
  
"I know, I'm the greatest artist ever. Come along now." Zane said, well more   
like stated. He sounded like he really ment it which made Zack and Max   
exchange looks.  
  
"Zany, huh?" Max said after Zane had already started into the forest.  
  
"That's what he's named for." Zack replied slipping a short smile.  
  
  
~~~  
  
"So, Maxie, what happened to you?" Zane asked crossing over an iced over  
pond.  
  
"Long story. Involved freezing water and the fabulous wonders of resurrection   
normal people would call 'system shut-down rebooting."  
  
"That would be 'normal' computer people," He corrected her and continuing,  
"What about you?" Zane asked Zack.  
  
Zane looked uneasy at first, even a little bit sick. I'd rather not discuss it."  
Zack replied looking away. Max immediately grabbed his hand. He didn't resist.  
  
There was a short pause, broken by Zane this time," Mine was strange.  
It involved a dog, Tinga, a few tree branches and something I couldn't   
identify." Zack raised his eyebrow, and Max smiled. Then she stopped, halting them.  
  
"Thorn bushes, lots of them, right there." She pointed to a few brown thorned bushes.  
  
"Thanks, I wasn't so lucky the last time I passed here." Zane responded looking down to his  
arm and then stepping closer to Max and her insanely enhanced eyesight she managed to  
keep in the freezing painful conditions.  
  
"'Wonder how it grows in the this weather." Max said but it was more of a question.  
  
"I dunno. You'd have to ask Ben." Zane said taking Max's vacant hand.  
Max smiled, she missed Ben very bad. His stories and arms kept her warm at night   
alot. Now she needed them more then ever. At least she got to hold hands with both   
of her big brothers.  
  
"So how did you find this place?" Zack asked for protection reasons.   
  
"Tinga found me and brought me there. She said something about Krit's stomach   
enhancing his smell 'cause he was hungry, instead he found the cabin, it had completely  
different wood then the type in the forest." Zane explained.  
  
"Makes sense. Remember the escape and evade game last week?" She got  
two nods from her friends and continued," Well Krit was hungry and he could smell Cin's  
scent and escaped her before she even knew he was in the area." Max added.  
Zack listened quietly to his brother and sister converse.   
They didn't have to be to quiet because Zack's high alert was secretly up   
fully and he still managed to pay attention.  
  
"Cool, sounds like it would come in handy. I wonder if that works  
for all of us." Zane stated.   
  
"Probably, but I wouldn't ever want to be that hungry." Max said smiling,  
"It would be cool though."  
  
Seeing Max smile raised Zack's spirit. He quickly smiled but nobody saw it.  
  
  
~~~  
  
"We there yet?" Max asked Zane awhile later.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes." Zane said and the group stopped.  
  
"Really?" Max asked.  
  
"Yep." Zane said pulling back a few pine tree branches and revealing  
view of a cabin.   
  
"Good." Zack said stepping forward and looking back to his younger siblings.  
He quickly did a scan of the cabin and it's terra to check for the enemy.  
"Clear."  
  
  
  
  
Final Note: R&R!! If ya don't like how the story is going, write your own.   
You have my permission to use my idea but dude, its already out there.  
Also I'm open to ideas or just plain e-mails. Send here:   
DarkAngel61689@aol.com 


	3. Cabin::

Authors Note: Sorry its been so long guys but my mom got a computer from  
her friend and then moved the old one in my room so I have one in my room.  
The only problem: I don't have aol in here (grrr) so I can write but my   
mom has to switch the cords around before I can send in the story. Then   
I was really busy watching the 54th Annual Emmy Awards on NBC(so I couldn't post  
it yesterday). Anyway Thanks for reading and reviewing, Can ya do it again now?   
Thoughts are in ` `  
  
12/1/02- Re-edited  
  
Disclaimer: I think not!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 3: :Cabin:   
  
  
  
As soon as the three reached the door a small brown haired girl stuck   
her head out.  
  
"Tinga, look who I found." Zane said looking to his left where Max and   
Zack stood, waiting to be let in.  
  
"Zane!" She yelled pushing him out of the way to let the two freezing   
X5's come it. "Syl found a blanket, its over there." Tinga pointed to a  
blanket stretched over several of the others.  
  
Max scanned the room and slightly smiled.  
  
"What?" Zack asked.  
  
"There are more then six." Max said looking upon each face.  
  
"Oh yeah, at first there were only six that made it out, then the ones   
who were caught again, they escaped a second time,most of them at least,  
and then some that were lost met up and then there were way more then six!"  
Tinga said happily, right now nobody wanted to think about all of thoughs   
who were lost or never made it out, like Eva and Jack.  
  
"Make room, we found Max and Zack!" Zane said happily putting himself  
under the blanket comfortably. Max and Zack sat themselves next to Ben   
and Jondy and could already feel the body heat and blanket warmth   
warming them up.  
  
That night, well... morning, nobody had any after thoughts yet of the big  
escape because they all slept like rocks. They dreamed vivid dreams of   
what the outside world was like and what they hoped it was like and they   
slept all day the next day many of them had used their enhance healing   
speed to heal themselves while others slept. The ones in the worst shape   
were already healing fast too. Max's body heat had returned, though she   
had a runny nose, and Zack rested, he still had several broken bones,   
cracked or bruised.  
  
~~~  
  
Max sat in the window beside Jondy, both silent taking in what happened.  
  
"So how do you feel?" Jondy asked looking to her sister.  
  
"I don't know. You know that feeling you get when you dream and the   
guards and instructors and everyone else can't get in your way?" Max   
asked, she smiled lightly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thats how I feel." Max said looking back at her brothers and sisters  
sprawled out around the cabin.   
  
"Me too."   
  
"So what are you two talking about?" Raven asked coming up from behind  
them.  
  
"Nothing in particular. I heard you coughing yesterday, you feel better?"  
Max asked looking back out of the window.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine now, just had a little cold. Hey Jondy are you busy?"  
Raven asked looking to Jondy.  
  
"No, why?" She asked rubbing her hands together for warmth.  
  
" Oh, just wondering if you two are busy because me, Lana and Cin just   
started a game but each part says a different part of a story and we   
take turns to form a whole one. Ben taught us, its fun."  
  
"Ok, Be right there. Are you coming Max?" Jondy asked but Max was still  
looking at the sky.  
  
"No, I need time to think." The girls walked away but Max sat silently   
in the window in deep thought.  
  
`I wonder what's going to happen next? Hope tomorrow we're moving out,   
I'm starting to get hungry.`  
  
She paused and looked down to Zack who was surrounded by others sleeping  
soundly. Then back to the white sky. It was beautiful, with shades of   
blue and moon had arrived early.  
  
`I wish I could fly. Zack would say that was silly if he heard that, I   
know he would like to fly too though. That way we can all be higher than  
the enemy and fly far away from here.`  
  
Suddenly Max had an idea. She mischievously looked to her sleeping   
brothers and sisters, then to Lana, Cin, Raven and Jondy who where   
playing in the corner.  
  
Quietly with out notice she slipped outside and looked around.   
  
`Hmmm, lets see ....`  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Review, It keeps me going!  
Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes, I went over it alot  
but you know, sometimes pass right by ya and you never notice.  
Since this chapter is short and doesn't have any action or fancy whatever  
I'll write another one day in 2 days and put it on there, so people will  
have time to review this chapter. Thanks. 


	4. Civilians and Angry Little Sisters::

AN: Sorry I haven't updated.   
Anyway finally chapter 4 is up for anyone who cares. R&R  
  
Disclaimer: Kiss it. I already said I don't own anything.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chapter 4 :*Civilians and angry little sisters*:  
  
  
She spotted her target, a tree with twisty roots and climbable bark.  
Carefully she ran fast as she could at the tree and jumped, clinging her arms to it  
and pulling herself up the tree. She looked down. The tree was so high that she could  
see the road they walked down but manticore was out of sight.   
  
At reaching a high stable branch, she rested her muscles and looking at the   
forest from birds-eye view. From this point she could see a road in the south eastern   
direction. As it drove closer, she saw two figures riding inside.  
  
They weren't doctors or instructors, and they were defiantly not soldiers.  
They were smiling. A woman with curly red hair and in purple. Her daughter  
with long blonde hair and in pink. It was hard to see them but Max could make it out with  
her super sight. The two ordinaries were laughing.  
  
Definitely not Manticore* Max thought, relaxing her back on the tree. She loved this.  
Being in a high place, the feeling of safety covering you like a warm blanket.  
Not to safe, thats not fun, but perfect.  
  
And those people, they were so different!   
*This must be what people are like outside of Manticore, or I hope.*   
  
Max glanced down at the cabin, resting on the ground almost beneath her. Hopefully  
Zack and the others were still asleep or to busy to notice her departure.  
She didn't want to fight now, especially with Zack.   
  
She slowly started her way down and again placed her feet on Mother Earth's raw dirt.  
She peered inside the window; everyone still in place. She decided to continue exploring,  
after all, if she wanted to find out more about this forest and how to get out of it easy,  
might as well advance her tracking skills up a step and take a look around.  
  
  
~~~~   
  
Max looked on the backside of the cabin, where logs laid in piles. She wasn't stupid,   
she new what they were for, fire. But they were so old, patches of grass grew all over it.  
She heard chirping too. A small brown gray bird sat behind the logs protecting herself   
against Max. It reminded her of Jace. She took a seat on top of the log pile.  
  
Little Jace, older than Max but not stronger. She liked birds alot, she could imitate them   
better than anyone but didn't try to be popular and show off at the 'nightly' get togethers  
and imitate accents of foreign doctors or animals. She was shy but determined. She, like  
Brin, wanted to be best. The favorite. Jace was to scared to leave, so she stayed behind. Max   
frowned as she fell in deep thought for her lost sister, not wanting to think what they were   
putting her through for being part of the rogue X5 unit.  
  
"Max?" Zack's worried voice came out from behind her.   
  
Max still wore a frown from the thought but tried to smile. It didn't work.  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked sitting down beside her.  
  
"Jace." She said sternly trying not to show weakness and sorrow in her voice.  
Zack tried to remember but he couldn't. He didn't know what happened to Jace after the  
escape, he could just looked back at her for an answer.  
  
"She...Jace, stayed." Max looked up at the tree she climbed.  
"How did you know I was outside." She tried to change the subject.  
  
Didn't help. "She was too scared." Zack to looked to a tree in the distance.  
  
"Yeah. I um, tried to tell her it was okay. But..." Max looked back to Zack.  
  
"I see. You tried. You're a good soldier...and little sister." Zack looked back to her eyes.  
  
Max smiled. She couldn't help it. But she tried to change the subject again.  
"How are the others?"  
  
"They're healing fast. Really sore, probably a few head aches, and a couple of bruised  
bones.."  
  
"Thats good." They were obviously trying to avoid talking about the loss of a family  
member, talking quick, looking away, changing subjects. Still though, they needed to talk  
about it.  
  
  
"Eva." Max said, with no emotion.  
  
"Eva." Zack repeated, knowing the talk of Eva would come up sooner or later. If not by Max  
and Zack, it would have probably have been the story teller, Ben, the one with answers for  
everything.  
  
"She was...brave." Max smiled.  
  
"Yeah, could have been the SIC if you and Brin didn't fight so much to get the title first.   
Zack almost smiled too.  
  
Eva was exactly like a female Zack. She was the oldest girl. She wasn't really motherly like  
Tinga, but wanted to make sure everyone was safe. She was really strong and smart too. But  
also like Zack, she'd try not to show any emotions and wear an iron mask. If it wasn't for her  
red hair and emerald green eyes and love for the forest's rocks, her large collection   
hidden safely; She'd be like an impersonator.   
  
"We better go in before they wake up." Max said, hopping down.  
  
"Yeah." Zack jumped down and followed Max back into the cabin.  
  
~  
~  
~  
  
It wasn't to long after they came in, the others woke up. Although in pain Zack knew he  
had to move his unit to a different terra and find food. Slowly he got up and searched the  
room; making sure everyone from yesterday was still present today.   
  
Max was about to go talk to Tinga and Ben when all the sudden Jondy popped out from  
nowhere, like always.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked her eyes narrowing and smiling wanting to go outside too.  
  
"Nothing pass you, huh?" Max said smiling and tilting her head.  
  
"Nope. What's up?" Jondy pulled her arm and they sat, Max looking back in Ben and  
Tinga's   
direction.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Fresh air." Max said looking back to her favorite sister.  
  
"Oh." Jondy said getting up. "Hey, Everyone is awake, guess will be moving soon."  
  
"Excited, Jondy?" Max asked her jumpy sister.  
  
"Are you?"   
  
"I guess."  
  
"Me too." Jondy smiled and walked off to Syl who was laughing in the corner at   
Zane and Krit arguing. Max shook her head but grinned. Now she could converse with Ben,  
Tinga, and Zack of plans for what to do next.  
  
~  
~  
~  
  
"Now all we have to do is, one find away out of the forest, and two, move out far away."  
Tinga stated in the conversation the four of them were having. Brin was obviously pissed  
that she was not concluded in their little group and baby sister Max was. Brin sat with an  
angry face by the window.  
  
"One is covered." Max spoke, all other eyes on her, questionably wondering how she'd  
know.  
  
"I climbed a tree and from the high view I saw some civilians in a car, they were heading  
south." Max continued. Brin was taking advantage of her sister's explanation to hopefully  
lower Max's moral. If that could be done.  
  
"And just who was out there with you? You know if someone spotted you out there you  
could have completely risked our hiding zone and possibly our lives." Brin rolled her eyes  
and walked over to them. She was very short but still older then Max, Brin didn't really  
understand why Max got so much attention from everybody, especially Zack, when she was  
so reckless.  
  
Max almost couldn't respond, she turned around to face her sister and opened her mouth, but  
didn't speak. Zack did.  
  
"Actually, I was out there with her too." Zack looked down to speechless little Brin.  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess thats a little better." Brin didn't know what to say. If Zack let Max go out  
side and look around then it wasn't really bad, the C.O is the one who makes usually makes   
decisions and if he agreed, then well...oh well. Brin silently nodded and slowly walked back  
down to her window space and looked back outside.  
  
"Anyway. Are you sure they weren't Manticore?" Ben asked as all of them turned away and  
ignored Brin.   
  
"Yes. It was a woman and a little girl. With only that information it would seem suspicious  
but I have more. They were colorful and happy. The exact opposite of Manticore." Max  
informed then almost smiling when she remembered how different and unusual the sight  
was.  
  
"Well, you've convinced me." Tinga admitted.  
  
"Me too, Maxie." Ben said and the they all looked to Zack for an answer.  
  
Zack hesitated and then finally nodded.  
"Okay. I guess were going south then."   
  
After the group dispersed, Max walked passed Brin who was red in the face and still  
maddened. "Someday little sister..." Brin whispered to herself so low that Max couldn't make  
it out.  
  
  
~  
~  
~  
  
Zack stood at the door in front of a few others who were watching the others slowly get up.  
It seemed like forever had they been there, but at the same time it felt like the escape  
happened yesterday. Now they were leaving, by Zack's order. Alot of them were relieved.   
Although they were still in pain, they could find civilization out there and hopefully find  
food.  
  
"Come on, soldiers." Zack urged as the last few soldiers made it to the end of the line.   
They were paired up, and in a somewhat line formation for stronger look outs in the front  
and back for more protection. .  
  
As the unit moved out Max took one last look at the cabin. Then she moved out with the  
rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Final Note: This is short and probably has several grammar mistakes, but just wait for  
chapter 5,  
I'm already working on it too. Like I said before, R&R 


	5. Peril::

AN: Sorry its been so long, schools been a bitch and my mom and me have been fighting   
endlessly. I also wrote this chapter to try and get rid of my horrible case of writers block.  
In conclusion, this chapter probably sucks but I hope you enjoy it enough to R&R.  
Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, nor do I make a profit.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*^Chapter 5: Peril ^*  
  
  
The children hiked through the forest, close to the road Max pointed out, for hours.  
But luckily, on the way to where ever they were heading, they found small proofs on   
civilians here and there. Small vehicles, pieces of trash, and electricity lines showed them  
the way to their destination.  
  
"How much do you think we've gone?" Max asked Jondy quietly,   
"I haven't been paying attention."  
  
"I dunno either. Definitely lots and lots of miles though, I'm actually tired."  
Jondy said quietly back.  
  
The sun was slowly retreating from the sky and it was starting to get dark.  
It didn't really bother them though, having night-eye sight. All in all, though, it was   
dangerous and exhausting and Zack decided it was time to rest.  
  
"Ok. We can rest don't go near the roads though and contact me before exploring or  
wandering off." Zack commanded. The transgenics began to sit down on the dirt floor and  
rest.   
  
Strange enough, Max and Jondy laid down and Jondy fell asleep. She went off to dream  
land, totally oblivious to Max, whom was carefully put fallen tree leaves over her. She was  
simply bored and wanted action, everyone else was resting or at least trying to; Max,  
completely different, was wide awake.  
  
Jondy, Max's usual accuse for staying up late, was sleeping soundly, covered in a blanket of  
leafs, like a sleeping sled dog would do in snow.  
  
Ben finally came over to Max to try to get her to sleep.  
  
"Why aren't you resting?" Ben asked sitting against a tree beside her.  
Max just blinked at him, he knew why.  
  
"Okay, why aren't you 'trying' to sleep?" Ben asked her, emphasizing on the word 'trying'.   
  
She shrugged. "Because I'm not sleepy." She stated.  
  
"Even Jondy is ' sleeping why can't you?" Ben crossed his arms.  
  
"I said I wasn't tired. More like restless. My legs wanna keep moving and my mind is   
completely sleepless." Max said crossing her arms too, like Ben and narrowed her eyes.  
Ben narrowed his eyes at her and they began a stare down.   
  
Max, of course, won easily. All she had to do was widen her eyes and put a natural pout on  
her face and he lost immediately.  
  
"Max."  
  
What?"  
  
"Stop it."   
  
"Stop what?" She asked in a stronger, but still quiet voice; careful not to wake the others.  
  
"What you're doing." Ben sighed.  
  
"What am I doing?" She questioned, knowing exactly what she was doing.  
  
"You know exactly what you're doing." Ben smiled, baby sister couldn't make him mad, she   
also couldn't fully break him down like she could do to just about everyone else with her   
pout.  
  
Max laid her back against the tree and frowned.  
  
"Getting tired, Maxie?"  
  
"No." Max stated, in deep thought she started wondering if they would ever in her life quit  
calling her baby sister or Maxie. I mean she wasn't a baby anymore...  
  
"Oh really?" Ben interrogated, he could tell she was getting tired from fighting verbally.   
She could do it a long time usually but she was better at physical fighting. Max was  
probably to tired to do either at the time.  
  
"Uh-huh." Max continued to think. *It really can be annoying sometimes. But also kinda  
sweet. But it isn't the same with anyone else, Krit is only a few days older and no one calls   
him Krity, ugh, or baby brother.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Ben asked, his eyes closed.  
  
"Nothing." Max whispered. She didn't even notice herself yawn and fall asleep.  
  
  
~  
~  
~  
  
Before anyone knew it, the sun came back and was slowly creeping back into it's morning  
stance.  
  
"Wake up, Maxie." Jondy shook her younger sister a little to wake her up.  
  
"What, Jondy?" Max said rolling over and quickly sitting upright.  
  
"Sunrise." Jondy stated turning around and looking into the orange, pink sky.  
  
"There is a sunrise everyday." Max rolled back over.  
  
"Of course, but this one is most beautiful." Jondy grabbed Max's arm and forced her up.  
  
"Is anyone else up yet?" Max asked tugging her arm away from Jondy's grasp.  
  
"No, they slept in. Wake up!" Jondy growled.  
  
Max slowly sat up and situated herself in a more comfortable position.  
"You know you're gonna pay for waking me up when I was not ready of doing so, right?"  
Max whispered to her sister with a smile on her face that could pass as an evil grin.  
  
"Maxie, how come you don't get mad at anybody else for waking you up?" Jondy crossed  
her arms and peered at the red rising sun.  
  
"I do."   
  
"Zack?"  
  
"He's the C.O, its just part of his duty." Max explained.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
"He tells me stories, plus the only times he wakes me up is if he has something important  
to say." Max looked at her sister who continued.  
  
"Tinga?"  
  
"She tells me if someone is coming and warns me before hand if she finds out  
if an instructor is gonna be angry or make it another hard day. Jondy, are you going to  
keep asking me or are you going to watch the sunrise?" Max asked and looked back to the   
distance.  
  
"Actually I was planning on asking you more, but since you are already 'going to make me  
pay' for waking you up early, then I'll shut up." Jondy smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Max nodded.  
  
"No problem."  
  
  
~  
~  
~  
  
The walk wasn't to bad, they were almost fully healed, the weather change did make a big   
difference. They started hearing sounds along way down the road and more cars were  
speeding by. Zack was hesitant on bringing them so close to civilians now, but it was now or  
never.  
  
When they reached the edge of the town Zack stopped them.  
"We'll move on when it gets dark." He recieved the understanding nods of agreement of all  
the other's and sat down on a tree stump.  
  
From their position, they could see the people among the streets going home and to their  
jobs. They were all different sizes and colors and it made the children open their eyes even  
more at the town. Is this what they did all day? Scurry around town in little cars and  
carrying suitcases? None of the questions mattered till later, right now they were only  
supposed to sit patiently till night falls.  
  
  
~  
~  
~  
  
The thing that woke the X5 and catch Zack completely off guard was the high-pitch quick  
sound in the sky. It happened three quick times and then everything was deadly quiet.  
Some of the children all stood up and looked beyond the trees into the town, others stood   
safely in the back by the protection of the others.   
  
What they saw was strange and unbelievable. People began to swarm from their homes and  
buildings like ants from a drowned anthill. They were all over the streets yelling at their  
neighbors- or to them, frowning and throwing things at their telephone wires. Things his  
worse when the news crews, in TVs around town, shown of a national problem that left  
people going mad. Though the sky had already darkened, they began to run around town in  
hordes breaking in windows as TVs and lights flashed on and off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
I know this chapter is very short but I've already wrote almost all of chapter 6 so it doesn't   
really matter. R&R!!!! I seriously need sleep. Goodnight people. 


	6. Scavenge::

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
AN: I wonder how this chapter is...read and review. Thanks for the past reviews,  
I need them to keep working. Ah, this chapter was irritating to write. It was fun and all  
but its not perfectly the way I want it. Oh well, as long as it doesn't totally suck...  
I mean, I had time to run it through spellcheck and had a very quick look at it.   
  
Disclaimer: Whatever, you know the rules.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
  
  
*Chapter 6: Scavenge  
  
Things didn't go as Zack had hoped. People were everywhere and they were suppose to be  
inside their old houses and do what ever they did. Then he'd go out and explore the area, find  
food, find clothes, and find shelter. This scenario was gonna go down a way different way  
though.  
  
Max walked slowly up from behind Zack who stood wide-eyed looking at the riots and the   
screaming crowds.  
"Zack, perhaps we should go out now." Max suggested, but her suggestion was more like a  
question.  
  
Now where did that come from? Zack thought turning to look at his little sister. Why in the  
world would they go out in the danger of the crazy civilians and risk themselves? He was   
speechless, he always had an answer or at least something to retort at his siblings questions  
but now he couldn't even think. He just looked at her with question and curiosity, maybe  
there was some type of weird explanation for what she said.  
  
"I mean...We could get lost in the crowds. Wouldn't it be easier to find stuff we need if   
they," She looked in the direction of the small city," were to busy ravaging stores and each  
others houses?"  
  
Now he felt dumbfounded and completely stupid. Why hadn't he thought about that? It was  
easy, nobody would see them...hopefully. And those who did might think of them as wild  
children scavenging like themselves in the rubble of Kwik-E-Mart ruins.   
  
"Yeah." He looked at the others who were immediately staring at him, waiting for an  
answer. Zack signaled them to pair up two to a pair like he did in the escape. They all got  
with their closest friends like always, Max and Jondy or Krit and Syl style. Zack ended up  
with Tinga, the oldest female of the unit, almost Zack's age.  
  
"Memorize the precise area your standing in. We will meet exactly at this spot in 10 minutes  
or less. Younger soldiers, 10 or under, look for food." Several of the unit moved over to the  
side, Zack knew the youngest soldiers in his unit had insane eye sight and were hungry  
enough to know exactly where safe food was.   
"Age 11, search for shelter." He directed as nearly the rest of the unit put themselves away  
from the remaining 'older' soldiers. That age or just a little bit older made up most of the unit  
and shelter was a big deal after rations so it was divided pretty good so far.  
"Everyone else, look for clothes, any attire except what we are wearing is fine, 10 minutes  
should be more then enough time to just look. Any questions?"   
The heads of the 3 groups shook, no. "Good, move out." He said then signaled with two  
fingers to go.  
  
Everyone began to fall out but Tinga and Zack, who waited to make sure everyone was gone  
and understood the objective. Zack was weary and was unsure if his orders were the right  
ones to give out and felt a chill in his back.   
"We'll be fine...come on." Tinga reassured her C.O by tugging at his arm and finally both  
taking their own absence.  
  
*  
  
Max and Jondy rushed quickly around a large fat woman with large red lips who almost  
stepped on them. They held each others hands tightly in excitement and fear looking for any  
sign of food, a store untouched by the mad humans running among them. TVs that were  
being stolen from small electrical stores were being carried out one by one only few  
remained on in the window.   
  
"The Pulse, what some s--entists call the electro- magnetic pul- sent by terrorists is   
---ing great despair all --er the once beautif-- USA. Here in -----a only ea-- of this city   
is left untouched by thieves." The broadcasters announced on one of the local TVs, before it  
was ripped from its place by to brawny men. The station was half way out and snowy like all  
the other TVs looked upon.   
However, for two X5, it was plenty of info to learn of untouched land. The east. Jondy  
quickly pulled on her sister's arm as they blurred as fast as they could to the eastern part of  
the town. It took most of their remaining time to arrive but it as very untouched, all people  
running towards the south west for better prizes in more expensive stores.   
  
They looked in a glass door of a small stop's window and smiling woman waved at them  
clearly not understanding what was going on outside. She must have been deaf to not hear  
the sirens and blind not to see the newscast, Max thought. Then they left to go back to their  
rendezvous point.   
  
*  
  
Zane and Raven looked hard for a shelter of some type, preferably an abandoned building.  
It didn't take to long for their duty to finish, for their was old buildings everywhere.   
old loading stations, old office buildings, hay filled building with old bales never recieved   
by city kept horses. The only problem with them is they kept loosing each other.  
Raven curious and excited wandering off in buildings and Zane getting left behind after  
realizing he was talking to himself and not his friend.   
  
It was worse after he was stepped on about 4 times by obese people with large feet.  
"Raven?" He yelled out, agitated at the stampede.  
"Where did you go?" He asked opening up a small hidden entrance they found to a building.   
  
"What?" Her dark brown eyes flashed mocking him, poor Zane trying to take charge and be  
Zack-like but terribly unable to.  
  
"Quit running off!" He growled as she crawled through the entrance to get out again.  
  
"Zane, quiet! We have no time for your useless prattle, now come on unless you wanna   
be late?" She asked narrowing her crescent moon shaped eyes.   
  
"No." He stated after they successfully crawled out, him stumbling a bit.  
"You think this place is okay?" He said indicating the building with his eyes.  
  
"Sure. Better then the ground we slept on yesterday." She blinked at him again trying to  
make playfully make him angry again because she found it funny.  
  
"Lets head back then."   
  
*  
  
Zack and Tinga went by many clothing stores appealing to them both but all were currently   
being ransacked furiously.   
  
"That one." Tinga pointed out.  
  
"No." Zack responded.  
  
"Why, there is only one person in there!"  
  
"Fine. Do you think they'll fit any of us?" Zack looked at her knowing the answer.  
  
"Oh. Oops." The store was full of adult sizes for women and men.  
  
They kept walking down the less filled streets on the edge of town.  
"Oh, that one then!" Tinga suggested, determined to get Zack's heads-up on one of them.  
They moved closer to the window, few people were in there and the clothes were mostly  
non-adult and non-baby sized.  
  
"I...guess." Zack checked the security in the store. Surprisingly minimum. The cameras  
would screw up because of the Pulse problem everyone was squalling about.  
  
"We should go...now." He said taking off with Tinga beside him.  
  
*  
  
Most of the soldiers were at rendezvous already, but not all of them.   
Zack and Tinga returned soon before the remaining came back, all standing in a straight line  
to report their finds quickly.  
  
"Group one?" He asked but specifically looked upon his closest friends, Max and Jondy.  
  
"Found several places in the east, few were yet ruined. The others found places but more   
in ruin, probably to late." Max stated, standing straight  
and proud.   
  
"Good. Group two?"   
  
"We found several places to stay, none were bothered or possessed any other inhabitants."  
Raven said before Zane could say anything. It almost made her laugh when Zane looked at  
her, smiling in madness.  
  
"Ok...and I have conversed with the rest of my group. We have correct attire to look like   
the civilians." He paused as the faces of the unit grew excited at what had happened  
since the escape, they were out and fending successfully enough on their own.  
"Re-group and follow each other every few steps to the shelter group 2 found. Lead."  
They waited for Zane and Raven to lead their group ahead before following.  
  
It would be weird to see children in strange outfits with identical hair cuts wondering among  
the streets, Zack thought. Group by group they'd split up just enough to make a viewer  
confused at their one second presence. They were quick and careful but finally all were in  
the abandoned apartment building the others had found.  
  
"I want two groups of five to come, the remaining are to guard this place." Zack said  
to the children. They quickly became groups...again, and the very few left guarded the   
place.  
  
"You, get food, we took survival almost every week, you know what you can and can't get."  
Max and Jondy led that group.  
  
It wasn't that hard to do either. By the time they arrived at their last part, people started   
scavenging in buildings with scared, hiding, owners hiding behind the cashiers.  
They wouldn't be picked out of the dozens of others gathered around certain things with  
piled up shopping carts.   
  
Tinga showed the 5 in there group to use the bags to gather things more efficiently. They  
gathered food, they were trained about in basic preparation for the earliest missions. Things  
they hardly knew about, like the food, but they had no idea whatsoever what was in the  
outside world. The food they stole was mainly stuff they saw the officers, instructors and  
guards eat during lunch, the stuff that didn't include cooking, and lots of junk food.  
  
*  
  
Zack and Tinga lead instructed their group to the clothes shops they saw. The kids eyes were   
overwhelmed with the stuff they got to wear to fit in. Very different from their camouflage   
uniforms or the gray outfits they wore the other half of the time.  
  
Since the dressing rooms were empty, Tinga took time to explore. She saw what people left  
behind and remembered the underclothes the female instructors taught the oldest she-X5   
to wear near the days of the escape.  
  
She quickly gathered her needed outfits and changed in the little box room looking at herself  
in the mirror. "Oh, I like this." She turned around and smiled. Tinga knew she was gonna  
have fun with clothes when ever she had time.  
  
Other members of the group decided to change too and were equally satisfied by the wear.  
Totally different, all covered up, tight in some places, nice- looking and strong fabric.  
Even Zack enjoyed the new clothes alot and couldn't wait to let the others come and change  
as well.  
  
After they grabbed extra pairs, they headed back just in time for the others to arrive.  
Each looked longingly to either change into different clothes or eat the food they brought  
back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
I know this chapter really sucks. I may rewrite it I dunno, I've been busy and have had no  
time to write! 


	7. The Call::

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
AN: This Chapter is short but in order to from something it needs to be said.   
Please R&R!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
*Chapter 7: The Call*   
  
  
The unfriendly shadow of a familiar cruel man paced back and forth against the  
plain walls. His face was red and soaked in sweat and he talked loud on a cell phone.  
  
"Kalvin, tell the truth, have you heard absolutely any news about the rogue  
X5 unit?"  
  
"No sir. Since the electromagnetic pulse this morning not even the basic computers   
can find a drop of information about them, Lydecker sir." A nervous man informed  
on the other line.  
  
"Well search harder! Go out on location and look! Get on you hands and knees and   
search the dirty ground for a speck of blood! A strand of hair! Anything!"   
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"I can't believe that 599 got away with the rest of them!" Lydecker's voice turned  
confused but he still growled loudly.  
  
"It's a mystery, sir." Kalvin said quietly in a puny voice.  
  
"How though? Me and my men severely punished him accordingly and left him outside to   
suffer. Next thing I know, Linda calls me on line 12 and tells me he has escaped   
the grounds!" Deck boomed.  
  
"Yes sir. certainly an 8th wonder of the world."   
  
"An X5 in such condition wouldn't be able to survive and walk away without assistance.  
One of the other soldiers must have helped him. But who?" How'd they know  
we'd throw him out?"   
  
"No idea. Maybe the SIC of the unit stood behind or something."  
  
"But that doesn't help that they knew we were going to do."  
  
"Sir, maybe it was a coincidence. Perhaps the X5 who stayed behind to help 599 was stuck   
somewhere, injured or hiding for a better chance to escape."  
  
"But we searched everywhere, Kalvin! We checked high and low!" Lydecker  
yelled.  
  
"Did you check lower than low though? There might be under ground animal dens or lakes  
they   
could hide in or fall in."  
  
"I'll check again. What are you doing right now?"  
  
"Right now, sir? I'm checking Police records in Ohio, Montana and Nevada for any   
juvenile arrests that might be in some way related. I'm planning to put a man out there   
to check the cases anyway for any chance that it could be one of them though."  
  
"Good, sir. We need to go at every and all ends to find those kids. I also  
need 452 to be under our roofs ASAP if not the others." Deck barked.  
  
"Yes sir. We are looking for her and all the others with our best people and when   
computers are on again we'll be using our best machines."  
  
"Report to me if you find anything. Nail clipping, speck of DNA, anything.  
Report to me before anyone else and then send your collecting to Edith, She is our   
best. Any questions?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Then get to work." Lydecker stated then shoved his cell phone on to his desk.  
He walked slowly to a window behind his office chair and stared at the snowy ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
FN: Its really short, I know. Please and review! 


	8. Sasha::

AN: Merry late Christmas (or whatever the heck ya celebrate)! Sorry I haven't wrote since  
probably November. Holiday stress has threw me off my groove and I couldn't write. Thanks  
for reviews! I definitely can't work without them! I also would like to take more ideas,  
questions, and suggestions, send them to Maxcat452@aol.com. Keep Reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.  
  
::Chapter 8: Sasha 1.0::  
  
  
It had been about two weeks since the escape, yet it felt like yesterday. The events of the  
escape were engraved deep into their mind, it would probably haunt them forever, but till then  
they still had a few good things to think about.   
  
The pulse was the best thing that happened to them since they left Manticore. They really didn't  
understand what the people on the outside were worried about, they still had what they needed.  
Plus, since they heard computers went out for awhile Manticore wouldn't be on their track for a  
few days...or hours. Also they learned how to adapt to the outside world, some more than  
others. Some of the naturally light-hearted soldiers took everything in easy. Zack on the other  
hand felt as if he might go crazy.  
  
Everything was so out of order and unorganized! He wasn't used to this and totally didn't  
accept that they had broke habit so easy. At least they still respected him...he hoped. Maxie  
was getting defiant and stubborn and Jondy was getting herself into trouble by running off and  
getting lost. Raven and Zane were play fighting to much and Krit was to curious about  
everything. He kept finding small pieces of things and bringing them back, like a dog with toys.  
It was just crazy. It seemed like the only sane people were Ben, Tinga, and him. No wait...Ben  
started meditating and Tinga was obsessed with growing out her hair!   
  
This was not his unit at all, he thought. But sadly enough...they were.   
It seemed everyone had some kind off problem with them. Zack stopped and reflected what  
might be wrong with him.   
  
"Ha!" Syl exclaimed, interrupting Zack's thinking. Oh please no...he knew it...Syl was up to it  
again...  
  
"I fixed it...I think." She examined her contraption. Lately she had been taking things Krit  
brought her and turning them into things. Just like yesterday, she was able to fix the faucet in the  
shower that they used so much, it was one of the only few things that worked in the building, the  
bathroom, and a few sinks on the other side of the building.   
  
"What did you do this time?" Brin stepped around her sister who was sprawled out on the  
ground surrounded by pieces of metal and a screw driver.  
  
"I'm not sure but appears to be some a small metal gizmo of some kind..."She said looking at  
her knew masterpiece.  
  
"How do you know you fixed it if you can't identify it?" Zack asked tilting his head and  
hesitating approach to it.  
  
"Because it makes a pretty sound when I shake it!" She laughed. She hung the junk on twine  
and when he wind hit it, it chimed.  
  
"Whatever. Where is Krit?" Brin asked curiously as she stood next to Zack; for the first time  
she actually felt lesser and unimportant because of her size.  
  
"With Raven and Zane. They went down stairs into the old hall."   
  
"Oh. Why would they go down there it smells gross like dirt and old text books." Brin's nose  
wrinkled when she made a disgusted face.  
  
"I don't know, as long as they have something to do I guess." Zack stated and walked off  
leaving Brin behind.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
"To get away." Krit answered Zane.  
  
"If we wanted to get away from everyone couldn't we just go outside." Raven asked coming out  
of an old office room door beside them.  
  
"Not while the civilians are getting home from work and school..." Krit said gently pushing her  
out of the way to enter another door.  
  
"We haven't gone down that hall yet." Zane frowned.  
  
"It's unexplored...we should know our terra as good as we can." Raven said walking down the  
dark passage bravely leaving behind her two brothers.  
  
"Wait up!" Krit yelled, running after her; Zane rushed after both of them.  
  
The first thing Zane noticed was he ran straight into Krit, "Hello, move!"   
Krit didn't budge, neither did Raven. Then he saw what had stopped them...  
On the floor lay a tiny creature much like the ferocious attack dogs at Manticore but much  
smaller.  
  
"Its a puppy..." Krit stated the obvious. Raven, the brave, kneeled down to investigate the  
creature. "German shepherd...its to dark to see it properly but it looks starved." She slowly  
picked her hand up hand rubbed the creatures head.  
  
"How did it get down here?" Krit asked no one in particular. Their eyes went to a small drain  
vent that was broken open with one small spot of sunshine shining in.   
  
"It's to high for him to have jumped down. He must have got knocked into here by heavy rain..."  
Zane sighed while examining the dog and reaching out his hand to let it sniff his hand, "Its okay,  
girl." He smiled.  
  
"Why do you assume its female?" Raven asked.  
  
"I dunno. I just know." Zane shrugged, sitting up  
  
"We should take him to Zack.." Krit suggested raising his eyebrows at the puppy.  
  
"Umm. Maybe we should show someone else first...Max is CO, plus she likes animals. If we  
get her to see the dog and she likes it, maybe she can persuade Zack to not make us move just  
yet or make the dog leave." Zane suggested hopefully.  
  
"You wanna keep it?" Raven asked as if Zane was insane.  
  
"Yeah. And its not an it, she is a her." Zane smirked, petting the puppy's little head.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
Max sat comfortably in the window overlooking several small buildings and houses. She could  
see swarms of people going in an out of the stores and several of them walking on the streets  
just talking to each other. It was unlike the first time they saw the people -lots of them, most  
driving away in cars...screaming. In fact their was very few cars, gas prices must have risen  
remarkably.   
  
She spied at a few mischievous kids laughing at an adult who was yelling quite loudly, or maybe  
it was just her good hearing. Humans with long golden hair, brown hair, even multi-color hair  
walked among their friends. She saw children in the street hitting a small white ball with blunt  
sticks- a game of some type- she was sure. All these things she couldn't wait to explore, if Zack  
would let her.   
  
Of course since they were out of Manticore would their ranking still matter? He'd get mad at  
her is she questioned that. No doubt, since he was the oldest and the big bother, he did the  
commanding and she had to respect her orders. He was the protector and his position demands  
respect. Max smiled, he was definitely their protector.  
  
"Maxie?" Her sister asked walking up the stairs in the middle of the room.  
  
"Tinga? I'm over here." Max smiled as her older sister trudged up the last step as if stepping  
through mud.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothin. Zack wanted me to tell you that he was taking Ben out today, to get some more food,  
since he couldn't find Jondy to tell you..." She smiled and sat down by her little sister.  
"Watcha doin?"  
  
"Nothin really. Just watching the outside people." She laid her head on the window frame.  
  
"You really wanna go out there, huh?" She looked out the window.  
  
"I guess. I mean... I would like to go out there and explore sometime..." She shrugged.  
  
  
...  
  
  
So what do we do with her?" Raven asked finally, leaning against the wall with her arms folded.  
  
"Bring her over here." Krit stated, though he was younger the other two transgenics, they  
obeyed him for the reason of not having any other ideas to go by.   
  
Zane walked to where Krit stood with the puppy gently held in his arms. Then he laid her on the  
floor where she stood and licked his hand.  
  
"What's your name?" He laughed. Raven and Krit smiled. Zane really liked the dog.  
  
"Sasha? Okay." Zane smiled.   
  
"Sasha?" Raven bent her knees to sit like Zane's position.  
  
"Yep. That's her name." Zane smirked and rubbed the animal's back.  
  
"And she told you that?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Of course." Zane made-up. The dog didn't say it but he was sticking to the idea.  
  
"Whatever, Zany." Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"We should go find Max, now." Krit ordered, going up the stairs to the main hall.   
  
"Why do we keep obeying him? Its not like he is our superior." Zane stated, standing to walk  
with Raven.  
  
"I dunno about you but I'm following him because I have no idea where Maxie is." She said.  
  
  
...  
  
  
"Ben, ready?" Zack asked leaning against one of the doors that led outside.  
  
"Yeah." Ben grabbed a black faux leather jacket on like Zack's and followed him out the door.  
  
The sunshine of the afternoon day hit there backs and it felt great. They hadn't had sun in awhile  
because they didn't want to leave the protection of the warehouse for safety purposes. Finally  
they did, they were headed for a gas station across the park to grab some junk food that keep  
them full till they could move to a different city and find better food.  
  
"Only one obstacle. Zack's non-emotional steel mask came back.  
  
"Whats that?" Ben looked around.  
  
Zack kept walking till the small park came into view.   
"School is out and the park is full of ordinaries."  
  
Your not a very social person, are ya? Ben thought sarcastically.   
"We can avoid them easily." Ben stated but not before seeing kids on the streets surrounding the  
park playing a strange games. "Or. not." They kept walking through the park avoiding everyone  
possible. But Zack got tapped on the back and both boys quickly turned to see a young girl  
about Max's age in a yellow and violet sun dress, with long curly blonde hair.  
  
"Oops, sorry, I thought you were my big brother." She frowned, her eyes the same color as  
Max's blinked in embarrassment.   
  
Zack nodded. What else was he suppose to do? He could see Ben looking at him out  
of the corner of his eye. The girl was silent but still watched them. What to do, what to do...  
Zack tried to walk on.   
  
"I'm Alaina" She smiled.  
  
Ben smiled and nodded. Zack replied before Ben could.   
"I'm um, Sam." He lied, using the name of a janitor of Manticore.  
  
He took a minute but Ben understood Zack didn't want them to use there real names.  
Then he noticed the girl, Alaina, staring at him in question.  
  
"I'm uh, Zack." He accidentally stated, looking at Zack curiously and speaking to quick.   
The blonde girl just smiled. They tried to walk on again.  
  
"Where do you go to school?" She asked.  
  
"Um. Far away..."Zack said in a fake cool voice in a hoping chance to loose her.  
  
"Then what are you doing all the way over in this park?" She interrogated.  
  
"We're on vacation." Ben nodded.  
  
Alaina nodded, "So you two are brothers?"  
  
What was this? Why the heck was she bothering them?  
"Yeah." Zack looked to Ben who gave him the same look. The one that said: can we  
please go now?  
  
"Neat. I don't have two brothers. Just one. And his name is Evan. And he looks  
just like you, Sam. I thought that Zack here was his friend." The talkative young girl explained.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Alaina. But we gotta go to the store." Ben said politely, turning to Zack   
who looked glad at the fact they could leave now.  
  
"Okay. See ya later." She smiled and tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulder.  
  
The boys tried to leave as soon as possible and succeeded.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Zack asked Ben.  
  
"A young ordinary girl with curly blonde hair, wearing a yellow and violet sun dress." Ben  
stated. Zack rolled his eyes. Was that sarcasm he heard?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FN: All right part two of this chapter asap. Thanks for reading now please review!!!  
Happy New Years~! 


	9. Sasha, part 2::

AN: This chapter took so long to write!!   
Sorry it has been so long, I've been writing a vamperic-plot young   
adult fiction book. Its been so-ooo long since I've been at  
FF.net, I gotta catch up on the updated fics.I might re-write this chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything. Your life. Your world. Your dreams.  
Everything, because I am your goddess.   
(True sign I sleep three hours per night and haven't had a caffiene  
load in forever.)   
  
  
  
*Chapter 9: Sasha 2.0, aka: Lost*  
  
  
  
  
  
Jondy trudged helplessly through a trashy alley filled with mud and  
wet old newspaper.  
"Oh crap." She sighed. Her boots were covered in mud now, not to mention  
the sun was going to go down in a few hours.  
"Zack, where are you!" She yelled quietly to herself.  
Scratched her head and lifted her leg to get out of the gross mess.  
"No!" She yelped, then in a twisting motion she landed right on her  
hands and knees, mud and pieces of ripped newspaper clung to the   
front of her pants.  
"I'm gonna get home." Jondy reassured herself with an added nod.  
"I'm gonna get cleaned up." She wiped her hands on her pants.  
"And I'm gonna crawl up on the softest place I can find and   
sleep whether I'm tired or not." She stated. Then she turned  
around another corner and tripped, yet again, right on her bum.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Ben and Zack spotted their store and casually walked in.  
Ben flashed his eyes to Zack and tilted his head. Zack nodded.  
  
"May I help you boys?" A perky old lady asked from behind the register  
counter.  
  
"No." Ben said he threw the woman a polite-young boy smile.  
He hurried to catch up with Zack who was going down the isle grabbing   
random food items.  
  
"There is one eye behind the lady. The other one is above the back   
exit." Ben told Zack of the security cameras.  
  
"Okay. Distract the woman. No more customers, right?" Zack asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Didn't think so. Just distract the woman, give me 3 minutes at the   
desk." Zack watched to make sure no one was watching and then stuffed  
the supplies and food he gathered into the backpack he brought along.   
Then he waited.  
  
He heard something fall over in the back.  
"Aye." Ben laughed.  
  
"Excuse me young man, what are you doing?!" The old lady moved across  
the floor with her slow legs.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Ben explained in Spanish.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No." He spoke now in English.  
  
"Wait a second..."The old woman scratched her head.  
  
As he listened to their conversation, Zack got right to work.  
He walked out of the camera's view just enough to reach for the cord  
hanging on the wall. Zappp! The red light on the camera went off.  
  
Zack quickly walked behind the desk and opened the cash register.   
Green 20s caught his eyes instantly. He grabbed them, two 50s, and   
several 1s.   
  
  
"Wait a tick!" The elderly woman turned quickly to amused Ben.  
  
"Did you just speak English?!"   
  
"No." Ben said as he spotted Zack leave the store.  
  
"But..what to you want?!" The woman growled.  
  
"To leave." Ben bolted.  
  
He caught up with Zack who had already made his way down the street.  
  
"Well, I think we did a nice job." Ben chuckled.  
Zack nodded in reply but his face was vacant.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
Max sat outside in front of the door. Her brown eyes looked back and   
forth for her sister or her brothers. Nothing. Where were they?!   
It had been so much longer then she expected! She stood and began to  
pace. And Jondy wasn't even supposed to be out, but nobody could find   
her.   
  
"Max!" she turned quickly as hoping someone found her bestfriend.  
It was just Zane though, along came Raven and then Krit.  
  
"Yeah?" She crossed her arms and slightly smiled.  
Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Ben and Zack sprinting to   
her.  
  
"Sorry it took so long, Maxie." Ben said looking at Max's worried face.  
  
"It's okay, you two see Jondy?" She asked. Raven, Krit, and Zane strangely   
began to back up and retreat to the inside.  
  
"Is she lost again!?" Zack asked loudly.  
  
"Yes." Max lifted her eyebrows at his exclamation.  
  
"Grr...for a trained soldier Jondy gets lost way to much!"  
  
Zack began to walk back on the road in the direction he came from.  
  
"I wanna go..." Max sighed. Ben tossed her his jacket and she thanked   
him with a big smile. "Thanks Ben."  
Both of them ran after Zack.  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven poked her head out the door, "We're too late!"  
  
"Where are they going?" Krit asked himself.  
  
"Zane, this is your fault!" Raven yelled.  
  
"What did I do?" Zane asked with a slight hurt face.  
  
"It doesn't matter, its in the past. I forgive you." Raven grabbed   
Krit's hand and went inside.  
  
"Huh?" Zane scratched his head.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Syl twisted a tiny metal bar around  
the faucet of the sink. "You know, Brin, it be alot easier if you   
helped me out." Syl lifted her head to the short Asian girl who  
made faces in a dust covered mirror.  
  
"What do you need help with?"  
  
"Hand me those." Syl pointed to some old cords laying on the   
floor. Brin grabbed them and handed them to her.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"You'll see." A mischievous grin hit Syl's lips.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
"Why did you come?" Zack looked agitated at Max.  
  
"Just be happy I did." Max wandered ahead of them as they trekked the   
dark streets.  
  
"Maxie, I didn't...okay whatever." Zack glared at Ben.  
  
"What? What better way to find a bloodhound then with a bloodhound."  
  
"Max isn't a bloodhound." Zack growled.  
  
"You know what I mean. Max and Jondy are the closest sisters we have,   
they know each other better then we do. Besides, is it not Max who is  
leading us to 'Dee right now?"  
  
"Fine...but I don't like this town. We need to move quickly anyway."  
Zack looked ahead to see his sister. "Max wait up!"  
  
  
Max walked before them searching the terra for her sister.  
"Where ARE you?" She whispered to herself noticing the presence of   
her brothers catching up. "Over here." She ran toward an alley.  
  
  
"She was here." Max looked at the ground, foot prints stuck in the mud as   
Jondy's scent in the air.  
  
  
  
  
FN: I'll write chapter 10 ASAP but I doubt that'll be anytime soon..  
School has been a b!tch and I don't no whether to cry or fall  
over manically laughing in pain. Heh, and I'm homeschooled   
punk girl with a rebellious attitude towards the government   
and their evil ways...why can't I handle the friggin government  
history subject?!?! Anyway, review! 


End file.
